Don't Jump
by FireFlyFlicker
Summary: AU. Sakura is a singer trying to get noticed and Gaara along with Naruto, Kankuro, are part of the best band in Kagura. At an amateur singing contest that their record label forced them to judge Sakura walks on the stage and belts out the best song.HIATUS
1. Broken

Don't Jump

Don't Jump!

**Summery: **AU. Sakura is a singer trying to get noticed and Gaara along with Naruto, Kankuro, are part of the best band in Kagura. At an amateur singing contest that their record label forced them to judge Sakura walks on the stage and belts out the best song of the night and the rest is history. Gaara/sakura. Warning: Character death, and implied…cough, cough

**A/N: **INSPERATION HAS STURCK! Who am I to refuse my Muse when she comes along? Anyway I don't own Naruto, and the song belongs to the best foreign band Tokio Hotel! As well as a few other bands I will mention at the end.

--

"SAKURA!" screams a voice and I look up from the guitar sitting in my lap. "What Ino?" I ask as my best fri-enemy runs up to me waving a flyer. "THEIR HOSTING A SINGING CONTEST!" she screams skidding to a stop in front of me and the tree I'm leaning against, scattering leaves and dirt all over my notebook. "Great Ino," I mumbled picking up the book and tilting to so that the dirt will side off. "Who's hosting the contest?" I ask, looking up at my hyper-excited friend. "REVOTUTION!" she yells waving the brightly colored flyer at me again. I snatch it from her hands.

_Come to the Fire Nation's greatest band's first ever SINGING CONTEST!_

_All genre's and styles are welcome_

_REVOULTION will be the judges _

_Winner will have a chance to record their song with the band on their NEXT CD!_

_So come out of June 1__st __and sing your heart's out! __(bands are welcome)_

I snort and hand it back to her. "And I care why?" I said looking back down at my guitar, strumming a few cords off before she sighs and plops down in front of me. "BECAUSE you have like the best, sexiest voice ever and you would totally win." I smile and snort again. "It's good to know that you think I'm sexy Ino, but I don't float in that boat." She roles her eyes and snaps "You know what I meant. You should enter; I mean it could be a perfect way to get a record deal." I look up and hiss "That's low Ino." She smiles, shakes her head, not answering, and leans back on her hands. "What? You know it's true." I growl and return to my guitar. My retro style acoustic black rosewood with my name sketched on in curly tattoo-style calligraphy on the along the fret boards, was a gift from one of my many foster mothers. "You know that I can't enter anyway." she roles her eyes and answers "Can't or won't?" I hiss and stand up, swinging my guitar over my back. "Just shut up. I'll think about it." I snap walking away. But I know that I'm going to enter, just to prove her wrong.

--

Gaara growled low in his throat as he sat with his bass in his lap listening to Naruto and Kankuro ague about the contest. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screams Temari slapping them both on the head. "You guys don't have a choice, you ARE going to do this and I don't care if you think it's stupid."

I nodded at her and pluck the strings of the bass, causing notes to rip through the penthouse, the amp was cranked up. And that is what ended the conversation. Naruto and Kankuro don't even react but Temari jumped and covered her ears.

Kankuro gets up and sits at his drum set, sitting waiting for Naruto and me to take our positions. I move in front of the mic and test the sound, while Naruto picks up his guitar and pulls a few notes, adjusts the tuning pegs and pulls a few more, satisfied this time. I nodded back to Kankuro and begin the beat, once Naruto and Kankuro join, I start to sing,

(Verse 1)  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
(Bridge)  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore  
(Verse 2)  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
Instruments  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...away  
(Bridge)

You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

As the last notes die Temari claps and then we hear the banging on the door. She jumps up and opens it letting in Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. "Hey guys." She says and hugs them all.

"Hey." They answer and nod to us, which we return. "Hey guys that sounded great!" Kiba says unzipping his coat and letting Akamaru drop to the floor. I nodded and pulled my cell phone out. "Guys studio now, they're so going to be pissed off." I said standing up and putting my bass gently into the hard case I had drawn all over.

Standing, then pushing past my friends and walking out, I knew they would follow me so I continued down the stairs until I was outside. I walked up to a black Kawasaki Ninja with a red kanji for 'love' on the gas tank.

The others pilled into Temari's navy blue Jeep Wrangler. I peeled out of the parking garage and drove downtown to the office building that held Suna Records Inc. I got there a full ten minutes of the others, so I waited leaning against my bike smirking when they finally arrived. "What took ya so long?" I asked with a smirk.

Temari huffed and snorted "You try to weave in and out of traffic in this thing." I smiled and got up and walking into the building, preparing myself for the crap the exc's were going to throw at us about the stupid contest.

--

_Two months later, day of the contest—_

**Beep, Beep, Bee-**_** CRASH**_

"Why am I up so early?" I ask myself out loud rolling out from under my black and neon spotted, down comforter anyway. I shuffle across the hardwood floor, stepping over the broken alarm clock and into my own private oasis. With its teal walls, slate tiles on the floor and lining the shower stall, which I get into start the water.

As I soaped my hair and body I realized that I should probably shave, so I lathered my legs, grabbed my razor and shaved.

When I was done I jumped out and flicked the over head fan on to clear the steam off my mirror, quickly dried off, wrapped my hair up in a separate towel and went across the wood to my walk-in where I pulled out some lacy panties and the matching bra. Slipping them on I pulled the towel off my head and rubbed it dry, flipping it I grabbed a pair of light wash skinny jean and tugged them on.  
I crossed the room quickly blow-dried my black hair, with my natural pink underneath as my bottom layer. I put black eye-shadow with silver sparks on my lids, outlined them with a thick black eyeliner pencil and then applied mascara to my fair lashes.

With that done I crossed the room to my closet and pulled on a black tee shirt with silver angel wing tattoo design on the back.

My knee length black leather stiletto boots where next. I sat down on a padded bench to buckle the buckles around my calf and the one that tightened the boot on my arch. I got up checked myself in the mirror, putting the long chain with two dog tags around my neck and left the room.

I walked to my desk, closed my laptop, and grabbed my black leather jacket from the back of the teal plastic chair, then my purse, shoving my laptop into it as I went. And by my door in its stand was my Fender Mustang, in cheery red rosewood with my name sketched underneath the strings and red cheery blossom petals along the fret board. I quickly and gently put the guitar into the black and white Louis Vuitton case and closed it, locking the center latch.

I flicked the door open and walked out and down the stairs, side-stepping Sika and Tora the cat playing on the floor at the bottom of the stairs in the kitchen. "Bye Aimi, see you later." I called walking to the mud-room and out into the garage. I typed in the code to get the door open, popped the trunk open to my Cadillac Escalade Hybrid, gently placing the guitar on the floor and setting my purse and jacket down with it. I pulled out my cell phone, pulled up my contacts and called Ino. "Hey Sakura-Forehead!" she called happily into the phone. "Hey Ino-Pig, I'm going to be pulling up in like five minutes, be ready!"

I grunted as I lifted one of my bigger amps up and carried it to the car with two hands, balancing the phone on my shoulder. "What are you doing? You know what never mind I don't even want to know how much stain you are putting on the shoulder." I hissed and lugged the amp into the trunk and leaned against the bumper. "My shoulder is fine Ino. Can you call TenTen and Hinata for me? I can't get pulled over by the rent-a-cops again for my cell."

She sighed and made and audible noise of agreement then hung-up. "Bitch," I said to myself and rolled my shoulder. "Of course she has to be right about my shoulder." I hiss and close the trunk just now noticing that my foster mother's asshole of a boyfriend Itatci leaning against the mud room door. "How's that shoulder?"

I role my eyes and flick him off, of course he chuckles and walks down the steps and hands me a granola bar. "I thought you would want that." I role my eyes again and dig my keys out from my purse, open the car door and climb in. "I'm sure you did." His hand stopped the door as I went to close it. "Sakura…" he started and I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't fuck this up you brat."

I growl at him and slam the door on his fingers, at least I try to, but he pulls them away and turns to go back into the house. "Dickhead." I toss the bar from the car and into the trash as I start it, pulling out. I drove to Ino's and beeped the horn only to see her come running out yelling "See you later mom!" over her shoulder, she ran around the running car and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Called them and they said that they would meet us at TenTen's, apparently Hinata stayed over last night, her sister was being a bitch, not that Hinata would ever call her that." I nodded and pushed play on iphone, which was plugged into the speaker system and let 3OH!3 rip through the car. "DOES THAT HAVE TO BE SO LOUD?" Ino screamed over the music. "YES I'M A MUSICIAN, GET USED TO IT!" I yell back. She shrugs her shoulders and rolls the window down.

I whipped across town to the apartment buildings TenTen lives in. I spotted them laughing on the front stoop with a few little kids playing kickball in front of them. Everyone's head whipped in the direction of my car and I smiled, honking the horn to warn the kids to get out of the way then I stopped, reached into my bag and pulled out my Oakley Shawn White shades and slipped them on. I leaned over Ino and yelled, "GET IN! WE GOTTA ROLL IF WE'RE EATING BOFORE I HAVE TO SIGN IN!" The girls jumped up and get in. I beep my horn again and the younger kids go to stand on the stoop. I tear off and head down town to find us a good place to eat.

_An hour later (a/n: crazy time skip sorry.)_

I pull off the highway and into the parking lot of a little restaurant. I turn off the car and get out. "Hopefully they have breakfast food, and I hope its quick." I say sliding out of the car and closing the door, stretching my back as I do so. The girl's chuckle and we go in, hoping for some good food.

--

Gaara growled in irritation as I heard Naruto banging on my door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT MOTHER FUCKER!?" I yell as I open the door roughly. "Jesus man, you have bad morning breathe! Tem says to get your fucking ass up and get showered; we leave in an hour or two, depending on how long it takes to get Kankuro up." I roll my eyes and flick him off, then slam the door shut.

I open another door and turn on the water, once it's warmed and I strip _(a/n: O-M-G!)_ I step under the hot water and shower.

Ten minutes later I'm wrapped in a towel _(a/n: again O-M-G!) _and standing in my closet trying to decide what to wear. Finally I settle on a pair of loose dark jeans and a black tee shirt with the trinity knot on the back in red that shows off the tattoos I had on my forearms. I pull on boxers and then the jeans that ride low on my hips with a think black belt to hold them there. I pull the shirt over my head and shake my head sending water everywhere, but effectively drying it. I latch on my silver necklace with a thick ring on it. Then I pull on a pair of black and red converses and leave the room.

"Come on Kankuro get up!" Temari yells through the door. I put my hand on her shoulder and say "Let me and Naruto handle it Tem." she nods and I look to Naruto, he nods. I open the door and walk into the disaster zone that is his room, I look at Naruto and mouth "Arms," at him and he grabs Kankuro's arms and me his legs and we haul him into the shower stall. We set him on the ground of the stall and I turn on the shower and run from the room.

"HOLY SHIT! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" he yells coming out of his room and into the main room where me and Naruto are sprawled on the couch in apparent innocence. I look up and shrug. "You had better get dressed or we'll leave you ass here." Naruto says flicking on the TV.

_--_

"Hanuro Sakura here to sign in." I tell a little woman at the check in desk and a huge burly with a colossal amount of tattoos all over. "Here." she says in a snotty voice and hands me a clip board. I take it, dig a pen out of my bag and fill out the info on the page. I hand it back and she nods. "Here you go you have to wear this until you go on stage, you will be going last." the man says handing me the thin black rope necklace with 'Performer' written on red off a white lamented tag, and three other tags labeled "Performer's Guests' for Ino, TenTen and Hinata. I nod and walk away. "Hey TenTen do you mind grabbing my amp, I hurt my shoulder lugging it into the car this morning. She nods and heaves the amp from the car into the area. I grab my guitar and follow with the other close behind. On the stage is a tall blond yelling at a group of roadies setting up the sound equipment. "Sakura-chan?" comes Hinata's small voice, "I'll find you in a minute, go find a seat." she nodded and I hauled myself onto the stage. "Wow," I whisper, not really caring that the loudmouth blond was standing near me. "Pretty amazing isn't it? She asks coming to stand next to me with her arms crossed over her chest like the lead singer of Revolution. "Yeah, I've never done this before. Hey, you look like Gaara and Kankuro." I add as an after thought, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. Her face breaks into a grin, "That's would be because I am. Temari Sabaku." she says holding out her hand. "Hi, Sakura Hanuro." I say shaking her hand. "Well good luck Sakura. She says walking away to yell at the roadies like a harpy again, leaving me to my thoughts.

--

**A/N: **WOOT WOOT chapter one down! The song in this chapter is Broken by Seether Featuring Amy Lee. Hope you liked it! Press the little purple button PLEASE!?

-Ells (Just Because He Lives)


	2. Bed Of Roses

Don't Jump- Chapter 2- Bed Of Roses

Don't Jump- Chapter 2- Bed Of Roses

**Summery: **AU. Chapter two of Don't Jump… read the summery for the chapter one if you need help.

**A/N: **I LOVE it when my muse hasn't abandoned me in a time of need like she did with Closer To The Edge (then again she was actually abducted my Zeus and you know him, one little problem and its lighting bolt time,) but oh well; you win some you lose some. Hope you loved/liked (you had better loved) the last chapter I'm not really sure how long this one is going to be, I thought I was only going to have it as a one-shot but it turned out that each chapter will have a song in it the sets the theme. Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee was the featured song for chapter one. I think all of Sakura's songs are going to be by Tokio Hotel, but again I don't really plan these things. ENJOY disclaimer: Me no own, but me really wish I could work with Tom (SO FUCKING HOT!).

--

Gaara lounged in the theater seats watching his sister yell like a banshee as a petite, slim girl walks past him and hauls herself on the stage. She says something and Temari comes to stand next to them. A few words are exchanged as she shakes the girl's hand. "WOOHOO SAKURA!!" a few voices scream and the girl on the stage throws back her head and laughs. "Thank you, thank you! Merchandise for sale outside!" she says bowing and still laughing. I look back and see a blond girl with blue eyes and colossally long hair doubled over laughing, a tiny violet haired girl covering her mouth with a hand, her whole body shaking, and a tall brunette leaning on her laughing two rows behind us. I nudge Naruto and he looks. "The short one is really cute." he says. "Her name is Hinata." a gentle voice said and I spin, seeing the girl from the stage, she was so small I was sure her head would only come up level with my collar-bone, and I could span her waist completely with my hands. I scan my eyes up and down her body, which she notices and cocks her left hip to the side, "It's rude to stare." I look up and meet her eyes, which are hidden behind black lenses of Shawn White Oakley shades. "Those are men's sunglasses." she smiles and waves her index, middle fingers and thumb at me. "See you later." and she walks away. I watch her walk up the isle to her friends, her hips swaying in a tantalizing way that had me burning. _(A/n: I told you there was implied…__**cough, cough**__.) _

_One hour later: rehearsal starts_

"GUYS get you asses up here NOW!" Temari yells from the stage. We get up from our seats and stretch. I walk up the isle and pull myself up onto it. I pull my bass out and stand behind the microphone. Kankuro taps out the count with his drumsticks and I start the bass line. Once the drums and guitar starts I sing,

_Sitting here wasted and wounded__  
__at this old piano__  
__Trying hard to capture__  
__the moment this morning I don't know__  
__'Cause a bottle of vodka__  
__still lodged in my head__  
__And some blonde gave me nightmares__  
__think that she's still in my bed__  
__As I dream about movies__  
__they won't make of me when I'm dead___

_With an ironclad fist I wake up__  
__and French kiss the morning__  
__While some marching band keeps__  
__its own beat in my head__  
__While we're talking__  
__About all of the things that I long to believe__  
__About love and truth__  
__what you mean to me__  
__And the truth is baby you're all that I need___

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses__  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails__  
__Oh, I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is__  
__And lay you down on bed of roses___

_Well I'm so far away__  
__step that I takes on my way home__  
__A king's ransom in dimes give each night__  
__to see through this payphone__  
__Still I run out of time__  
__Or it's hard to get through__  
__Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you__  
__I just close my eyes and whisper,__  
__baby blind love is true___

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses__  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails__  
__Oh, I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is__  
__And lay you down on the bed of roses___

_Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry__  
__The barkeeper's wig's crooked and__  
__She's giving me the eye__  
__Well I might have said yeah__  
__But I laughed so hard I think I died__  
__ooh yeah___

_Now as you close your eyes__  
__Know I'll be thinking about you__  
__While my mistress she calls me__  
__To stand in her spotlight again__  
__Tonight won't be alone__  
__To know that don't__  
__Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove__  
__For it's you that I'd die to defend___

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses__  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails__  
__Oh, I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is__  
__And lay you down___

_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses__  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails__  
__I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is__  
__And lay you down on bed of roses__  
_Clapping fills the area and I look up, more people have arrived since the girl and her friends, I see them and the girl jumps and grabs her back pocket. She pulls out an iphone and puts it to ear. She looks at the blond and makes a cutting motion to still her screams and claps. Her face falls and tears start to form. She pushes past the three girls with her and runs up the isle, tears streaming down her face. I snap my eyes to Naruto and motion that I have to get off the stage. He nods and then looks at Kankuro. We share a collective look of agreement and walk off the stage. "Start the rehearsals Tem, I've go something to take care of." she looks confused but doesn't say anything.

--

"What do you mean?" I say trying to keep the tears out of my voice, the cop that handled my brother's case says "Sakura-san I hate to tell you this but… well… your brother wasn't pushed. The evidence is pointing in the direction of suicide." the female cop's voice was quiet and gentle. I lean back against the wall, sliding to the floor as I cry, which she allows for a few minutes before continuing. "We will continue to look into the case but most are certain there wasn't any foul-play involved." she continued. "T-th-thanks, Officer Bell." I manage to chock out, she says your welcome and then good-bye and I hang up. I put my head on my curled knees and cry, my hands clenched over my chest against my thighs.

I sit there bawling for a good ten minutes before footsteps approach. They stop in front of me and the person sits down cross-legged in front of me. I look up and meet cold jade eyes. "Rough call?" he asks leaning back on toned, tattooed arms. "Just a little. My brother was murdered last year, and well the cops think it was a suicide." I said wiping my cheeks and winching as they came off tinted black. "Damn, I must look like shit." He leans forward and tucks a loose hair behind my ear. "You look fine." I smile at him lean over and cover his hand with mine.

"Thanks you're to sweet. But you're also a bad liar." I say squeezing his hand. He raises a non-eyebrow at me and stands up, holding out his hands. I take them and he lifts me off the ground with large rough fingers. "Musicians hands, bass or guitar?" I comment releasing his hand only to grip the back of his left in my left and running my own slim fingers over his, inspecting his life, luck, love, and fate lines as well as his heavily calloused fingers. "Bass. What are you doing?" he says startled as I slid the nail of my index finger over his life line. "Your 18, your mother's dead and your father hated you but he's dead now, you have two siblings, a best friend, and obviously you're in a band. Now your love line is slightly tricky, it crosses your luck life, and oddly enough fate lines so that means you're lucky in relationships, but since it crosses your life line that means that you will only be in one true relationship. And your fate says that you will be with that person forever."

"You're not exactly lucky but you live life by the edge, which makes you fairly unlucky and lucky at the same time, as well seeing as your life line isn't short, indicating a long fulfilled life. Your fate line is complicated, and it has a callous right in the middle of it so I can't exactly tell what it says." I say, gently digging my nail into the callous. He growls and moves suddenly, pinning me to the wall behind me. "How do you know all that?" His hands are flat against the wall at my head, trapping me against the wall and him. "I read palms and tarot cards if you're interested." I say, wiggling; trying to find a way to escape. He growls again and leans closer. (_a/n: __**hint-hint, wink-wink**__) _

--

I don't know what possessed me to pin the petite girl in front of me to the wall but my instincts told me to and I always follow my instincts. "That is more then palmistry and you know it." I hiss at her. She gives me a coy smile and puts her hands on my chest. "And just what do you know about palmistry Gaara Sabaku?" she asks in haughty voice. "Absolutely nothing, but I know my hands can't tell you that much about me." she chuckles and leans closer, "That's where you're wrong Gaara, you hands tell me everything about you, your past, present and future, like the fact that you normally hate to stand this close to people. Your cards would tell me even more but until I get the chance to do those, I'll just have to live with a few secrets kept from me, ne?" she says and pushes me away, and her hips sway as she walks away. She gets about twenty feet before I grab her wrist and have her spinning into my chest. "Trust me love, you will be seeing much more of me." I husk in her ear. I lick her ear-lobe and release her, turning away and stalking back down the hallway with a satisfied smirk on my lips. I look over my shoulder and see her eyes smoldering, she huffs and yanks open the door she came out of and walks in. Naruto and Kankuro are leaning against a wall by the stage access door, they look up as I approach and both their face break into grins as they see my satisfied smirk. "What did I tell you bro; it was a matter of time before you found some one." Kankuro says slapping me on the shoulder. "Perhaps." I answer and yank open the door.

--

'The nerve of that man!' I hiss in my head and walk down the isle to my seat three rows from the front. The stage access door opens and in he comes. I duck down and retrieve my purse. I pull my compact out and wince when I see the tear tracks on my face. I take a tissue and whip them off then reapply with WATERPROOF mascara and eye-liner. "Haruno Sakura to the stage." the blond screamer says into the mic. I get up and wave to TenTen to follow me with my amp. She picks up the snow white amp with red sharpie pictures I had drawn on and follows me. I take the stairs this time and once she has the amp on the stage I take it and hand the cable to one of the roadies he takes and plugs into a sound board. I heave it up and set it next to the mic. I open my guitar case and gently lift the guitar out. I pull the strap over my head and plug the cord in and test the sound. "Great." I mumble at the out-of-tune noise I adjust the pegs and look over my shoulder. "Can I have that stool?" I ask Temari. She nods and sets it down in front of the mic. I adjust myself on it and play the opening bridge. "This song is something my brother wrote before he died." I say and open my mouth to sing, catching Gaara's eye as I do.

…

…

…

…

…

…

--**END CHAPTER**--

**A/N: **ah the joy of causing you agonizing cliff-hanger syndrome! Terribly sorry my readers but I hope you like the story so far… minus the cliff hanger. But as an author I love a good hanger, just as much as I hate them as a reader. Press the little purple button and I'll update faster! The song in this one is Bed of Roses by Hinder (it's a remake of the same song by Bon Jovi. I like this version better.)

-Ells (Just Because He Lives)


	3. Going Under

Don't Jump Chapter Three: Going Under

**Summery: **Sakura is on the stage singing... well figure it out.

**A/U: **I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to add. I had trouble finding inspiration for Sakura's singing. But gladly I found it finally. I took Going Under by Evanescence because that would be my theme song if I lost my own brother, I know that I said all her songs would be by Tokio Hotel but I really thought this one fit this chapter and tied the last one together better. I would totally play the bass to keep his spirit alive, even if I would have to get one with a custom neck because I have the smallest hands ever! I love you John-John! Well here's the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I REALLY wish I could meet Tom! (So sexy!)

As an after thought some might be shocked when they find out who Sakura's brother is but I read a fan fiction with them related and it sort of fit them so yeah, DON'T KILL ME!

--------------

Recap:

_I adjust myself on it and play the opening bridge. "This song is something my brother wrote before he died." I say and open my mouth to sing, catching Gaara's eye as I do._

End Recap

---------------

I smile gently at him and let the words come.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -__  
__50 thousand tears I've cried.__  
__Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -__  
__And you still won't hear me.__  
__(going under)__  
__Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.__  
__Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)__  
__Not tormented daily defeated by you__  
__Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom__  
__I'm dying again__  
__I'm going under (going under)__  
__Drowning in you (drowning in you)__  
__I'm falling forever (falling forever)__  
__I've got to break through__  
__I'm going under__  
__Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.__  
__(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)__  
__Always confusing the thoughts in my head__  
__So I can't trust myself anymore__  
__I'm dying again__  
__I'm going under (going under)__  
__Drowning in you (drowning in you)__  
__I'm falling forever (falling forever)__  
__I've got to break through__  
__I'm...__  
__So go on and scream__  
__Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away) __  
__I won't be broken again (again) __  
__I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under__  
__I'm dying again__  
__I'm going under (going under)__  
__Drowning in you (drowning in you)__  
__I'm falling forever (falling forever)__  
__I've got to break through__  
__I'm going under (going under)__  
__I'm going under (drowning in you)__  
__I'm going under_

My eyes had slid closed and as the last notes hummed through my amp into silence did they slid back open. My crystal clear emerald eye shown with tears and the crowd was clapping and whooping. Ino yelled "GO SAKURA!" her eyes too shown with tears; she had been in love with Sasori before he was killed. My eyes found Hinata and she smiled and flashed me a thumbs up. TenTen was standing clapping enthusiastically. I smiled and spoke into the mic, "Thanks everyone." I slid off the stool and crouched down, sliding my brother's guitar strap over my shoulder and placing it gently into the case. I look up and jade eyes are staring at me intently. "What?" I mouth, and he nods to the mic, "Beautiful." he mouths back. I incline my head and touch the dog-tags around my neck. I close and lock the latches, take the cord a roadie is handing me. "Thanks." I mumble and wrap it around my waist once, twice, three times and tuck the ends into my pockets. I take the strap of the amp and heave it up off the ground, a pale hand slaps down onto mine, and I look up to find myself face to face, well more like face to shoulder, with Gaara. "I got it, I saw you favoring you shoulder." I grind my teeth together but let him lift the 50 pound amp with no trouble. I growled lowly and stalked after him. "I can see you don't like being submissive." he states as I follows him. "Trust me, when you've been bounced around at least 20 different foster families you wouldn't like being dependent or submissive." I snap and stalk ahead of him and off the stage. He chuckled and followed me. I walked up the center isle and sat down with a huff in my seat. He set the amp down and pulled me up out of the seat. "Come on, lets go get lunch." he reached into his back pocket and punched in Naruto's phone number. "Hey, meet me outside with Kankuro and Temari." he said the snapped the phone shut.

---------------

He looked at the snarling girl that wasn't moving even though he was tugging her in the direction of the doors. "Get your hands off me!" she yelled and ripped her arm from his grasp. She pushes past me and up the isle. The blond Ino gives me a dirty look as she trails after Sakura, Hinata follows. TenTen slams her shoulder into me and hisses, "Way to man-handle the most fragile girl in the world." She moves away but I grab her arm. "What do you mean?" I ask. She snaps her teeth at me and says "She was almost raped two years ago, that's why her brother is dead. He saved her and then he mysteriously committed suicide. If you want to get her to like you I suggest a less dominate stance. She won't let you dominate her willingly, if she lets you near her at all." she says and walks away. I follow and grab Sakura's arm before she gets too far. She spins and moves her hand to slap me. I catch her wrist and growl low in my throat. "Don't. Try. To. Hit. Me." I grind out, and push her into the wall. She hisses at me. "Don't man-handle me Gaara. You're an asshole! I won't let you hit on me. And I sure as hell won't allow this Alpha Male Complex you've got going. Your aura is twisted with pain, yes, but so is mine and I won't let you abuse your strength as a man against me! I. Am. Not. Weak!" She hisses at me and push herself up and away from the wall, causing me to stumble back a step. She rips her arm and wrist from my grip and stalking out of the arena. I stalk after and stop short when I see her get into the Hybrid Escalade I've been dreaming about for awhile now. "Holy shit. Why is life so cruel to me?!" I ask. "Where are we eating?" she calls from the driver's seat. "Follow me." I walk over to my Ninja and settle into the seat. An engine revs and I slid my helmet on. I take off across the filling up parking lot to the exit. I know she follows because I hear the squeal of tires and even louder squeals of girls then a "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! KILL US!" scream. I chuckle and drive down the interstate. I spot the exit I'm looking for and jump lanes quickly. I look over my shoulder and see the Escalade jumping into the lane before a truck. I chuckle again slow down to a manageable speed. I pull into the parking lot of my favorite diner and park. The Escalade pulls into the spot on my right while my sister's Jeep pulls into the spot on my left. I pull off my helmet and look over to see Ino on her hands and knees kissing the ground next to the car. "EW Ino! I'm not that bad of a driver!" Sakura giggles and walks past me. "So I assume this is where we are eating, ne?" she asks. I nod and slid off my bike and follow after her. "Hello and welcome to the Matt's Malt Shop, how many?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

**--END CHAPTER!--**

**A/N: **Again I cut this chapter short. Ah the joy of causing my readers Cliff-Hanger Syndrome. Don't worry I will attempt to put you out of your misery as soon as possible. But don't expect it too soon because I have an orthodontist appointment tomorrow and I will defiantly not be happy. After that I go back to school. Laters guys! Hoped you liked the chapter.

Ciao!

-Ells (Just Because He Lives)

**P.S.** I hope you like the song. I know I love it. Next one might me a Papa Roach then a Tokio Hotel. (At least that is the plan now, you never now what song inspires me next.) Next chapter might have more Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru. (At least I think so.)


End file.
